Ghosts Can't Hurt You
by DarkCowboy
Summary: Meg knows Christine has a secret and when she hears The Phantom singing to her one night she knows she must find the source, but does she really know what she is getting herself into. When ghosts and humans collide can anything be left intact?
1. Prologue

Ghost Can't Hurt You

** Author's Note **

Unless like myself you are incredibly obsessed by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber's film version of the musical The Phantom of the Opera (this is done to the 2004 film version starring Gerard Butler so there are scenes in here that are not from the stage production, this needs his voice to work ) and know every song by heart, I would suggest having the soundtrack/YouTube on hand for this fan fiction, the music makes it all fit together with the film. I have left the names of the songs ready before each character starts to sing so you can read it along to its original tune.

There are some things from the book in here, small details that are things I wanted to put in but this is not done by the book, nor does it have anything to do with Love Never Dies, I do not like LND and I prefer my ending.

Prologue

Paris 1870

It was the middle of the night, the dormitory was dark and quiet in the opera house; everyone was asleep, all but two girls who were out after curfew, two girls who were playing a very dangerous game. 

I awoke with a start, _what had I heard?_ I looked about blearily, blinking into the darkness to try and clear my head and figure out what had woke me, as I looked around I saw someone slip through the now open door. I sat up in wonderment and looked to the bunk beside me, as I thought, Christine was not there. 

I got up silently and balanced myself on my toes to keep my movements quiet, the practiced and disciplined years of ballet always helped me sneak about. I came out of the door to see the faint light from a hushed candle up ahead and I trotted after her, as we hurried down the dark corridors I could see she was heading to the room that held her father's shrine.

I waited a few moments after the door closed before I pressed against it, trying to listen to her. I wondered if she was going to speak to 'her teacher', an angel she insisted visited her in the night to teach her to sing. Many of the other chorus girls believed her to be deluded from grief of her father's death; others believed her to be seeking attention and pity. But my mother, Madame Giry who taught ballet at the theatre, believed her whole heartedly and often covered for Christine if she did not show for a long period of time.

As I listened, the room and corridor stayed silent for what felt like a terribly long amount of time, and then I heard her. She started to sing, softly, as if she was singing to someone right next to her. 

(Sung to the tune of Angel of Music)  
"Where are you?

My angel of music,

Come and speak to me.

Please be there,

My angel of music,

Show yourself to me."

Once again she was silent and not a sound was heard, as I leant into the door I wondered what on earth she was doing, until another sound broached the darkness.

"I am here, I am here,

Your angel of music,

Waiting in the night,  
Do not fear; do not fear my darling,

You will be alright."

I nearly dropped to the floor in shock as I heard the deep voice of her angel, I covered my mouth with my hand and supported myself with the other, clutching to the door handle in disbelief. He was real.

"Angel, angel I'm sorry,

I have been trying to no avail,

All the while La Carlotta is singing,

Everyone else will pail." 

"Christine, sweetest Christine,

Do not let yourself be distressed,  
I will make sure that you're given the chance,

Until then I will not rest,

No one here can come above,

That talent that within you lies, settling for something you should not compromise."

"What shall I do, oh angel of music,

I do not feel blessed,

This hopelessness seems to hold me,

It disturbs my rest."

"I am here, do not fear,

Whilst I am still breathing,

No one will take your place, within this darkness,

Your talent will be faced."

My heavy breathing rocked me back and forth as his voice echoed throughout the opera house; the sound was like nothing I had ever heard. His voice was like the softest silk, sweet and sultry like wine being poured, yet unrelentless and bold. Within my heart I felt a deep sadness, a longing that I couldn't comprehend, like his voice was conveying his deepest secrets to anyone who could hear him. I took my hand away from my mouth, digging my nails into my palm as I listened.

I closed my eyes and let his voice enclose me, sweeping me away from the world around me. The darkness that from his voice sounded felt like it would devour me if I stayed and listened for too long, but I could not pull away from its seductiveness. I wanted to see him, see the man that held such power and genius in his voice.

I stood up slowly, my legs feeling like they would surely buckle underneath me and I turned to face the door. I bent down to the keyhole and looked through; I could see nothing but Christine in the light from the candles. I took a deep breath as his voice once again swept over me; it truly was the voice of an angel. I turned the handle slowly, trying to compose myself as I eyed the dark room quietly.

"Oh angel, I truly am thankful for your guidance."

"Do not thank me, never thank-." His voice cut short as I opened the door, I tried to look confused and feign puzzlement.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Christine looked worried as I approached.

"I heard you leave the dormitory, who are you talking too? There is no one here?"

She looked down and replied quietly.

"Oh, no one, I was just speaking to my father, though I know he will not answer me." 

She had believed me; I smiled in the dim light and came next to her.

"Do not worry Christine, though he may be gone from this world he will never leave you, he is always in your heart, keeping you from harm and guiding you."

I took her hand in mine and pulled her up. "Come, it is late and we must rehearse tomorrow for Hannibal, my mother will be terribly angry if we are not in top shape for the grand opening."


	2. Chapter 1 - Hannibal

Ghosts Can't Hurt You

Chapter 1 – Hannibal

That morning we were all called to the stage for rehearsals but something was different, as we finished putting on our costumes and approached the stage there were two men standing with our manager. We dipped our toes in chalk and came up the stairs as the men were introduced as our new managers and the new owners of the Opera Populaire. They then introduced our new patron, the Vicomte De Chagny and Christine gasped beside me as a young man walked briskly up to the stage. 

"It's Raoul." I looked at her in astonishment. "Before my father died, at the house by the sea… I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts. He called me Little Lotte" 

I looked over to him and gasped too, he was incredibly handsome, with long hair and stunning features. 

"Christine, he's so handsome."

We watched as they greeted Carlotta and Piangi before rehearsals continued. We swept out onto the stage, twisting, prancing and leaping across the chains we had linking us together as the two men walked amongst us, making comments about our dance. Well, about our dancers.

As the act came to an end La Carlotta started to complain again, it happened at least twice with each opera we performed, she quit and expected to be flattered and grovelled too. They asked her to sing Think of Me and she started, a terrible high pitched sound that filled the hall, the cleaning ladies put pieces of cloth in their ears and continued about their business.

As she sung, the hall fell silent, suddenly a great noise sounded from above and part of the set came crashing down, landing on top of Carlotta and cutting her off mid song. Everyone jumped back and people screamed as she lay on the floor.

I pulled Christine to me as we looked around. "He's here, the Phantom of the Opera!" We looked about more wildly as the commotion flurried around us. Joseph called down to say he had not been at his post and it wasn't him, joking about ghosts as the men flustered to make sure Carlotta was alright.

My mother approached the men as the stage quietened, brandishing a letter as Carlotta stormed out, shouting and whining to anyone who got too close. 

"I 'ave a message, sir, from the Opera Ghost." She said, her thick French accent accentuating her every word.

"He welcomes you to 'is opera house and commands that you continue to leave box five empty for 'is use and reminds you that his salary is due."

Christine and I huddled at the side of the stage as the men got upset, ripping up the letter and talking of cancelling the show.

"Christine Daae could sing it, sir." My mother exclaimed.

"What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly." Said Andre in contempt.

"She 'as been taking lessons from a great teacher." My mother replied curtly.

"Who?"

Christine turned to face the men as I watched her closely. "I don't know his name, monsieur."

"Let 'er sing for you monsieur, she 'as been well taught." My mother came to Christine's side and put a hand on her shoulder, Andre and Gilles allowed her to step forward and sing for them. My heart leapt; finally she would get her chance to sing for real. Then something in my memory jumped out, a scene from last night, what Christine's angel had said to her. His fantastic voice filled my head once more and I sighed.

'_I will make sure that you are given the chance.'_

Of course, the man who sang to her in the night, he was the one who had dropped the piece of set on Carlotta, her teacher was the Phantom! He was not her father, not an angel, but a ghost; I tried my best to conceal my thoughts as Christine's beautiful voice filled the stage, how lucky she was to be given such a chance and to have someone watching over her. Though I ought to have felt jealous, I did not, she deserved this and was my best friend, my sister in everything but blood, I wanted nothing more than for her to succeed, a feeling I could tell others shared passionately.

That night, the crowd cheered as Christine was given a standing ovation once her song faded. Everyone in the rigging had stopped, many of the men from the backrooms piling around the stage to hear her wonderful voice. My mother and I stood just out of sight, listening with joy as she took the audience by storm.

I looked up to see the Vicomte had disappeared from his box during the crowds exclamations. As the celebrations began I looked around for Christine, she was nowhere to be found and I wondered if he had gone looking for her. I pulled myself away from the jumble of people and merriment and ran down the corridors to search for her, I wished to congratulate her and let her know how well she had done. As I hurried down the ever quietening corridors going deeper into the opera house I headed for the room that held her father's shrine, I called out to her as I found her kneeling by the candles that surrounded her father's portrait.

I told her how perfect she had been, and then decided to approach the subject of the Phantom.

"I only wish I knew your secret, who is your great tutor?"

"Meg, when your mother brought me here to live… Whenever I'd come down here alone to light a candle for my father, a voice from above and in my dreams he was always there. You see, when my father lay dying he told me I would be protected by an angel, an angel of music."

She still believed it was her father. "Christine, do you believe? Do you think the spirit of your father's coaching you?"

"Who else Meg?" _The Phantom, _I thought miserably. As she began to sing, I could hear all her love and compassion, but most of all, hope, belief, holding onto that one fragment of hope that she might not be alone in this world, her grief was hiding the truth from her. She wanted it to be her father and I could see I would not change her mind. Concern lined my brow as I looked away from her, wondering how to help her see.

"Christine you must have been dreaming," as she stood up I jumped up beside her and took her hand, "stories like this can't come true, Christine you're talking in riddles, and it's not like you."

She seemed lost in her own world as I led her away from the shrine, I tried to ask her who her angel was and she would not reply; she was cold and pale and it scared me, she was frightened of her angel. Something was telling her it was not her father but she ignored it.

My mother took her away from me and led her to a dressing room filled with roses, I followed quietly, keeping out of sight and once the door was shut I took again to pressing up against it, trying to hear their conversation. I knew my mother knew what was going on but she wouldn't ever answer my questions.

The muffled voice of my mother sounded just inside the door and I covered my mouth with my hands to try to keep my breathing quiet enough to hear.

"You did very well tonight my dear, he is pleased with you." She said and I heard movement as she turned away, quickly I ran from the door and hid down the corridor, watching as my mother left the room.

As she closed the door I heard the voice of Raoul coming towards the room, I stayed where I was, my back pressed into a door frame and I watched him enter her room. After a few short moments he burst out again, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll order my carriage." As she shouted after him, "Raoul wait!"

As he swept out I had to press myself into the door frame so as not to be noticed, I closed my eyes and held my breath, but as Raoul's footsteps carried out away from the room, I heard another noise. Soft footsteps followed by a click as a lock was turned, I leant forwards ever so slightly and looked down the corridor.

There I saw a retreating figure dressed in black, I ran after them but as I came to the end of the corridor and turned the corner they were gone, not even a whisper of someone passing through. I looked all around and saw my mother close at hand, I retreated back to the room Christine was in and noticed that the key had gone from the lock, I gasped as I pulled on the handle ever so quietly. She was locked in.

I pressed up against the door once more and listened, everything was quiet inside, I couldn't even hear Christine moving.

Then all at once the candles blew out, the darkness sweeping in around me and I clutched the door handle, I felt scared and closed my eyes, listening for the slightest sound.

Then it came again, that sound that made the air taste sweet and my legs turn to water, the voice of the Phantom.

"Insolent boy this slave of fashion, basking in your glory,

Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph." His voice echoed through the darkness, its harsh tones made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the air around me seemed to crackle and distort.

"Angel I hear you, speak, I listen,

Stay by my side, guide me.

Angel my soul was weak, forgive me,

Enter at last, master."

Christine replied to the voice, her soft and gentle tones mingling with his deep tenor.

As he sang again, his voice softened at her words and they hung in the air after he finished. His last few words grew loud and strong and I felt my legs go weak again.

"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside."

Christine began to sing again, the same sort of song she had sung as I led her away from the shrine and I listened for his reply.

"I am your angel of music."

His voice was almost a whisper now as he sang, it sounded like a snake baring it's teeth to it's prey and I shivered inadvertently at the sound, a noise came from behind me and I stepped away from the door just in time to see Raoul advance, he grabbed the door handle and tried to enter, when he met resistance he hammered on the door in panic, drowning out the Phantom's words.

He stopped and straightened up slightly. "Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?!"

"I am your angel of music." Came the haunting reply from the room.

"Christine! Christine!" Raoul knocked on the door again and again but no reply came.

He pushed and pulled at the door to no avail, all sound had gone now from the room. He shouted again before running across the foyer and back into the backstage area, I waited until I was sure he had gone before I hurried to where I knew the keys were kept, once I had the correct key I hastened back to the door and unlocked it quietly, peering in.

"Christine?" I called, but no answer came.

All was dark in the room as I looked about, all the candles were out and no one was inside, as I let my eyes sweep the room I noticed a faint glow from the end of the room where a full length mirror stood. As I came upon it I put the key down and walked towards it, I realised that the light was coming from the mirror itself and touched my hands to the cool glass. It wasn't a mirror at all, but a door hidden in the frame, I pushed it and it slid to my right, opening up to a hidden corridor in the walls.

As I stepped in, a cool breeze came through it, water dripped from the walls and cobwebs coated the ceilings, hanging like dank curtains over the dark stone. The further in I walked, the darker it seemed to get and I suddenly felt something brush against my feet, I screamed and stepped sideways to see rats at my feet. Calming myself down, I pressed on into the unknown, I could hear faint noises coming from the darkness and as I stepped lightly forwards I felt something behind me, a hand was placed on my shoulder and I inhaled sharply, ready to scream as I turned to face the person. I let out my breath as I came face to face with my mother; she gave me a harsh look as she grabbed my wrist and led me from the corridor, all the while I stared into the black gloom at the fading noises.

She took me back to the dormitories where everyone was gathered, Joseph was singing a song about the Phantom, trying to scare all the women gathered around him. I shot him a disgusted look before pushing through them and away from his drawling voice. I went over to my bedside and watched Joseph quietly, waiting for my mother who swept in and silenced him, holding him in contempt as I did and slapping him across the face.

I let a smile play my lips as I watched his cheeks turn red, an amazing feat when his face was already red and blotched from his drunken antics. I sat down on my bedside and pondered today's events.

The Phantom was real, a man, not a ghost and he had taken Christine into the bowels of the opera house, yet again my mother was covering up for he and her. She was the conveyor of the Phantom's messages and wishes and I knew she knew him, but she would never tell. The only thing she ever said about him was to keep your hand at the level of your eyes. No one could prise anything else from her.

As I lay down to sleep, I felt restless and slightly frightened. I turned the scenes around in my head until I fell into a fitful sleep, my dreams full of black clad demons and angelic voices from the darkness.


	3. Chapter 2 – The Phantom Strikes

Ghosts Can't Hurt You

Chapter 2 – The Phantom Strikes

By the next day, Christine had not returned and people were getting worried. Some believed she had fled with Raoul until he arrived at the Opera alone. We weren't allowed into the foyer so instead stood by the doors and tried to listen to their words they were throwing back and forth to each other.

As we all huddled round the doors my mother came past and shooed everyone back to their work, as I went to leave she grabbed me and took me with her into the foyer where everyone was gathered, she whispered to me before speaking to the group.

"Miss Daae 'as returned."

"Where is she now?" asked Andre.

"I thought it best she was alone." Replied my mother.

"She needed rest." I chimed in as I saw Raoul's pained face.

"May I see her?" He said as he started to descend the stairs.

"No monsieur she will see no one." My mother stopped him as the others hounded her.

"Will she sing? Will she sing?"

My mother pulled an envelope from her jacket.

"Here, I 'ave a note." My eyes fell in wonderment on the wax stamp on the parchment; it was in the shape of a skull.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions, I shall give you one last chance, Christine Daae has returned to you and I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal, the role of the pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five. Which will be kept empty for me, should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. OG."

The scene which ensued became terribly loud as Carlotta started to whine and complain in her high pitched tones, as we all followed her, the men trying to appease her and silence her and my mother warned them that to ignore the Phantom's threat would be dangerous, but they would not listen.

I watched her with disgust, I couldn't stand her, any talent she may once have had had disappeared under the jewels and fur coats which she covered herself with and now she was an ill tempered, spoilt diva who believed the world to exist only to make her happy. My mother and I left them to offer her gifts and I watched as Raoul contemplated what had happened.

I could tell he wasn't happy, but I had no words for him so instead went into the backstage corridors to get ready for the show. Everyone believed Christine had been sleeping with him but only myself, he and my mother knew better, I ran to get her and help her put on her costume and she didn't speak, she could barely look at me. She held a dazed and sleepy look and seemed to just glide along in her own little world. I tried to ask her questions but she turned away from my voice to gaze into the distance.

As we led her down one of the aisles backstage my mother worried about what the Phantom's letter had contained and watched the rigging like a hawk.

I stood with the other actors and danced along to my role, getting my backside squeezed by Piangi as Christine pretended to be the maid for her part as the pageboy.

I watched Carlotta sing and I dipped along to the tune, watching around me, only half paying attention to what we were doing on stage, as I looked around I heard it again. Booming out across the stage as everyone fell silent, his voice, the Phantom's, anger and disdain scored his voice as it sounded from above.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?"

Everyone gasped and looked around and Christine went pale beneath her make up. I leant into the others as I stared out at the worried faces of the audience, they couldn't understand if this was part of the act and the ones who knew the play were staring in shock.

"He's here, the Phantom of the Opera." I said as everyone fluttered close to me except Christine.

"It's him." She stared up towards the chandelier, her eyes wide and apprehensive.

"Your part is silent, little toad." Carlotta chuckled before trying to rouse us back into our roles.

She returned to the stage and waited for the orchestra to begin playing and as she sang her voice broke, she tried again and to no benefit as she gasped and spluttered, trying to get the words out. She ran to the side of the stage as the curtain fell and I couldn't help but let myself giggle at her situation. My mother had warned them.

Everyone started to laugh and Andre ran out to face the audience, letting them know that Christine would be replacing Carlotta and to enjoy the ballet from act three in the meantime. We hurried off the stage and bustled about trying to get the set in place. I hastily pulled my costume on and set to the stage as the music floated through the curtains. They were pulled away and everyone tripped over themselves in their rush to be in the right place.

The audience laughed as we bumbled about and I tried to keep my composure as I pranced about daintily. The sheep refused to move, it wasn't their time to go on and they had been enjoying their rest in the wings. As I twirled about I watched the ceiling in case the Phantom came back but there was nothing there, it seems we would continue unabated.

I heard screams from the audience as I twirled and looked up to see Joseph's body hanging from a noose in the riggings. I screamed as it fell to the floor and staggered back in terror. I looked around, Christine was nowhere to be found and I ran from the stage, I called out through the aisles and saw no one. As I ran through each aisle in the maze behind the stage I saw Raoul's retreating figure heading to the roof and followed them.

He closed the door after him and I heard Christine's frightened voice ring out into the snow, I opened the door slightly and looked out, they both had their backs turned to me, Raoul was trying to convince her that she was dreaming the Angel that spoke to her and she was telling him she had seen him.

He took her in his arms and held her close as she looked around, flinching at every sound, as he began to sing to her once more, calming and reassuring her, I closed the door and sat down on one of the steps, the door muting their voices until I sat in the dim glow from under the stairs and started to shake. I'd never seen someone die before, I felt sick and my eyes brimmed with tears. Who was this man who killed for no reason? This demon in the night whose voice drew you to him like a devil draws you into the ways of evil, and why did I still wish to see him, I was captivated by his voice, by his mystery, by his danger...

After a while I heard them approach the door and I pulled back into the wall as they opened it, hiding behind it as they ran down the stairs and into the throng of people. They were in such a hurry they did not even notice me in the gloom.

I hadn't noticed that I had been holding my breath and exhaled deeply, watching them disappear into the theatre I turned back to the door and rested my hand on the handle, it was slightly ajar and as I went to shut it I heard what I thought was footsteps outside. I flinched away from the door before composing myself and opening it enough to look outside.

I could hear his voice again, a deep longing, a desperate sadness filled it as I tried to see him but he was too far away from the door. I was about to step out when I heard him stand heavily, I fell back as he ran to one of the angels that was carved out of the roof and he howled into the night, a long cape blowing in the wind as the black of his clothes was broken by the white snow. I left the door and fled down the stairs and back to my bed, jumping in it and curling into a ball, my heart pounding and my breath coming in ragged gasps.


	4. Chapter 3 – At The Level Of Your Eyes

Ghosts Can't Hurt You

Chapter 3 – At The Level Of Your Eyes

A month had passed since Joseph had been murdered by the Phantom, everyone put it down to him being tangled in the rigging, but though my mother left them to believe it, she did not let me or Christine. She would regularly rant about how big a pair of fools our new managers were, how dangerously stupid they were to ignore his commands and threats and how the death of Joseph was on their shoulders, I don't think I had ever seen her so angry.

At night my dreams were still haunted by what I had seen on the roof and one night I awoke with a start, as I looked around I saw Christine's figure sleeping soundly in her bed and I remembered the first night I had heard his voice after following her all those months ago.

I got up and put my long black boots on, pulling off my night dress and dressing in my black trousers and white shirt before I crept out of the room; I headed quietly down the corridors until I found the room with the hidden passage way. I checked it was unlocked before entering silently, everything was quiet and dark and as I came upon the mirror I passed a box of matches, I struck one and lit a candle, finding a holder I placed it onto it and held it up before my face.

_Keep your hand at the level of your eyes._

I fumbled around the edge of the mirror until I found a groove and pulled it open; the corridor was dark and the smell of damp rose up from it. I followed the same way I had gone before, blinking away the darkness in front of me as best I could as I kept the candle by my face. The corridor seemed to go on forever and soon I could no longer see the mirror behind me and I was enveloped in darkness. As I walked down the corridor the cobwebs seemed to dissolve and the walls became smoother, I noticed that the corridor seemed to be widening and quickened my pace.

I came out into a twisting stairwell, larger and grander than anything I had ever seen in my life, its steps seemed to go on forever. I leant over the side and looked down into darkness; I could see nothing but stairs the whole way. I walked out tentatively onto the steps, clutching at the stone banister that twisted with the stairs and I walked down, I plunged into the darkness with my only light the small candle in my hand. On and on it went and as I looked up I could see nothing more but black above me.

I got about halfway down and was walking slowly, using the banister to guide me when my foot slipped into something, I screamed sharply before managing to pull myself into the banister and took my candle down to the floor, there in the stone was a trapdoor that I had almost stepped through, had I not been holding onto the banister I would be in there now. I leant down and looked through it to see a deep pool of water, as I straightened up the trapdoor snapped shut again and I shivered, I would not step away from the banister from now on.

I touched down from the stairs out into a long hallway, as my candle light glanced off the smooth floor I noticed scuff marks in it, I leant down and touched my hand to the cool rock and realised they were marks made by the metal shoes of horses, many of them defaced the floor and I followed them down a dark slope. As I wound my way along the passage my earlier confidence started to fade and fear took its place, I could still turn back, heaven knows what I expected to do or find but I wanted to see this masked magician that haunted our halls. A knot formed in my stomach as I prayed that I had not made a mistake.

After what must have been an incredibly long time the passage way fanned out and I could hear the sound of water to the left of me. As I looked about I noticed something to my right and went over to it. A large opening in the wall had a board across it, as I leant in I could see the faintest trace of light from inside it. I leant in further and heard a noise from inside, I gasped but before I could scream something came out of the darkness and into my candlelight.

A large black Friesian horse stepped in front of me, nickering softly to me. I held out my hand and it sniffed it tentatively before nibbling my fingers. I stroked its velvet muzzle and looked it over; it was well groomed and sleek, its broad muscles rippling underneath its glossy raven coat. Someone obviously cared for it, and it wasn't likely to be anyone but him. I unlatched the board, which was actually a door and entered its stable, careful to close the door behind me.

It blew out through its nostrils as I came near it, its eyes on my flickering candle light. I held out my hand to reassure it and stroked its thick neck; it licked its lips and relaxed as I ran my hands along its flank. It was a stallion, naturally, and incredibly well behaved. Though it was large and strong I wasn't frightened, I'd learnt to ride here from a young age and enjoyed the company of horses. As I passed behind it towards the light I found another door at the other end of its stable, I opened it and let myself out and after a few feet of dim light I found another door, this one was harder to open and I had to really tug at it. I stumbled out of it into the night air and realised I was outside, I looked around to see that I was by the stables, out of peoples view the old ravaged courtyard led off into the night. It was around near the back of the opera house and wasn't used, just left to its own devices.

I looked back at the door and realised it was hidden within the wall; unless it was open you would never know it was there. I shivered in the cold and ran back to the door, hauling it shut as quickly and quietly as I can. As I came back into the stable I clicked to the horse to let it know I was back and it came over to me. I stroked him gently once more before leaving the stable and heading towards the source of the water. As I walked into the darkness I heard the scrape of metal on stone and then a neigh rang out across the passage, bouncing off the stone walls and reverberating in all directions like an alarm. I cried out in my head as I strained to hear any noises of someone who had just been alerted to my presence. After a few minutes I had heard nothing and prayed that the horse would stay silent.

I came upon the source of the water and realised there was an underground waterway here, as I walked to the waters edge I brushed my foot against something, I placed the candle down to the floor and saw a post for the mooring of a boat. I stared at it in bewilderment before it dawned on me that this must be the way to the Phantom's lair. I slipped into the cold water, wincing as it soaked my clothes and I returned the candle to eye level. The water was barely waist deep but it was thick and heavy as I pressed through it.

The further I got into the waterway the warmer the air seemed to get and I knew I was on the right track, after a while the waterway widened into a large pool, still no deeper than my waist but the room it was in was vast and the ceiling high, I couldn't believe all this lay untouched underneath the theatre. More waterways appeared in my candle light and I realised they must run under the whole of the opera house, maybe further than it. I looked around, deciding which route to take when I noticed a pale glow from one of the pathways and I trudged towards it, as I followed it the water yet again widened out, opening to a large chamber and at one end there was a water gate, it took up one whole side of the chamber and I could see light through it.

As I approached the gate I made my movements as small as possible, I could see candles in golden sculptures rising from the water. To the left of the other gate was a boat, moored to a cavern like hollow protruding from the water. Carved steps followed it as it got higher the further right it went. Everything on the right was shrouded by curtains so I turned my attention to the left, candles in intricately sculpted holders lined the walls either side of a walkway that led to what looked like some sort of organ or piano. Other pieces littered the area but it was too dim to see, I dared not approach the gate for fear of who could be there but instead stood on my toes to look out across the second chamber.

I couldn't see anyone there and my fear rose up to my throat as I realised my candle was still lit, I blew it out hastily before returning my hand to my eyes.

Suddenly a loud noise of a chain being moved leapt out of the darkness and I bit my tongue to keep from screaming in fright as the water gate rose from the water with an almighty sound.

"No use blowing out your candle, I already knew you were there." Came the musical voice I had replayed so many times in my head. My lips quivered and I closed my eyes as I went to speak, his voice made me weak, but this time my weakness was tinged with fear. As I stood in the black water the darkness seemed to close around me and I wondered what horrors awaited me.


	5. Chapter 4 – The Opera Ghost

Ghosts Can't Hurt You

Chapter 4 – The Opera Ghost

"Are you the Phantom of the Opera?" I called out into the darkness, trying to hide my terror.

"I go by many names; the Phantom is one of them. Why are you here?" His voice was haunting and terrifyingly beautiful; it seeped through to my bones in the darkness.

I searched myself for the correct words and found none; I didn't know why I was there.

"I don't know."

"That is not a good answer." The voice jibed, echoing around the chamber.

"I don't have an answer for you; I came because I was drawn here."

"Drawn here you say? Drawn by what?" A hint of surprise tainted the dark voice.

"By the voice of the Angel of Music." I closed my eyes, hoping I was not making the biggest mistake of my life.

A small chuckle emanated from the shadows as the voice continued. "I am no angel, a demon maybe, a monster yes, but do not confuse me with something of good and light."

"But that is what she calls you, I hear her speak to you."

Silence followed and I realised he must be pondering what to say next.

"You are friends with Miss Daae? Has she spoken of me?"

"Yes, many times, though she believes you to be an angel sent by her father, possibly her father himself."

"She believes what she wants to believe, how did you find me?"

"I found your secret passage behind the mirror."

"Does anyone else know of this?" His voice bit through the air like steel and I started to worry for my safety.

"Only my mother I believe."

"Your mother?" Surprise again echoed in the darkness.

"Madame Giry is my mother, I know that she knows you, she always has your letters, and she says you leave them for her."

"Ahh, you are her daughter, the beautiful blonde ballet angel that dances with Christine. Yes, your mother is a dear friend, if you could call it that, of mine. Though she may not wish to believe it."

I wondered at his last sentence and decided to ask, there was no escaping now. I took a deep breath and continued.

"How does my mother know you?"

"My, you are a curious girl, your mother brought me here, she helped me escape the shackles of my imprisonment and become free to pursue my one true desire, music."

He paused and then I heard him take a breath before continuing, the sounds reverberated around the chamber making it impossible to judge where they were coming from.

"Your mother does not know you are here?"

"No."

"Does Christine?"

"No."

"Foolish girl, believing you could just walk into my home unannounced."

"What will you do to me?" I tried to hold my voice steady as I spoke but I could feel it start to tremble. "Christine would never forgive you if you were to hurt me, nor my mother."

"My my my, we are in a predicament aren't we."

I stood up as straight as I could and raised my voice.

"I am not here to expose you; my only wish is to see you."

"Is it now, what have you heard of me, of my grotesque inhuman features, of a face that made my own mother turn away from me in shame?"

"I have heard many stories, but they come from drunken men with too much time on their hands."

"Ah, our dear Joseph Buquet, his stories will ridicule me no longer." Another deep chuckle swept across the darkness.

"Please Phantom, show yourself to me, if you are to kill me anyway what harm may come of it."

"Harm will always come of it girl, but, approach if you dare."

I looked towards the open gate and took a deep breath before wading through the cold water towards the candle light, as I passed into the threshold of his lair the sound of chains rose up again and I spun round as the gate fell behind me. I fell into the gate, desperate terror filling my body and I bit back the urge to cry out.

I took another deep breath and turned to face the candles, there in the shadows stood the figure of a man. I raised my hand up once more the level of my eye and sang out to him.

(Sung to the tune of Angel of Music Reprise)

"Angel of music, hide no longer,

Show me yourself I beg you,

Angel of darkness, I surrender,

Step out from the shadows Phantom."

"Innocent child, why do you seek me?

Do you believe me a divine being?

I am no angel but a monster,

Dangerous waters you stand in."

His voice seemed to hang in the air afterwards; my heart felt like it would leap from my chest as I sang with him, my fear mingled with so many other emotions it seemed to become lost inside me.

"Why do you hide within the darkness?

Whilst your voice calls out to me,

You say you're a demon I don't believe you,

Please let me know your secret."

"Foolish girl what do you want for,

I am no angel of music,

I am the darkness you should fear,

The one your mother warned of,

Be gone foolish dreams of singing angels,

Beware the dark before you."

"Phantom of darkness I do not wish to,

Fear the voice I long for,

Your despair and grieving call out to me,

Let me see what haunts me."

Gentle footsteps filled the chamber as he stepped out from the shadows and into the candle light.


End file.
